


Chocolate Box Exchange 2018 - Imperius

by Viella (Syene)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hux plays around with an unforgivable curse, Hux would totally be into that curse, It the Imperius Curse, M/M, bc lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syene/pseuds/Viella
Summary: Kylux Hogwarts AU gift art for the Chocobox exchange 2018 for MM8





	Chocolate Box Exchange 2018 - Imperius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> I had a blast making this art for the chocobox exchange, so thank you MM8 for your extensive cover letter!
> 
> I figured Hux would be a Slytherin through and through while Ben gets sorted into Gryffindor (which later turns out to be one hell of a mismatch). Ben and Hux would both be super interested in the dark arts and that's how they befriend one another. Hux is especially interested in the Imperius Curse, since he's a control freak.


End file.
